Power Rangers Paw Patrol III
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: The final chapter begins.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of the Leaders Pt 1

**Chapter 1**

Chase started opening his eyes as he started to regain consciousness after DK's attack, he looked around to see that everyone else was still unconscious and the dimensional portal was still open.

"Pups, Rangers, wake up!" Chase exclaimed as he started shaking the unconscious Pups and Rangers to wake them up, but was unable to.

Chase then pressed his Pup Tag.

"Paw Patrol Blue, Super Spy armor." Chase said as he morphed into his Super Spy armored Ranger form and aimed his blaster at the portal, getting ready for DK's arrival.

Meanwhile, in DK's dimension was the X-Star palace, a building that has the size and appearance of Buckingham Palace with the US capitol style dome at the top with the X-Star flag flying, the flag has a purple background and a merge of an X and a four point star shape as it's symbol and the southern entrance of the white house style entrance in the front of the palace.

Inside the palace was DK, looking out the window as five figures came into his throneroom.

"Ah, Welcome, leaders. I've called you here because the world is now ours for the taking. I will lead the charge and any Rangers or Puppies remaining alive, kill them. Hail X-Star."

The leaders rose their fist into the air in salute and scream, "Hail!"

"Now, i'll be back, i got some bodies i need to fry." DK said as transported to Adventure Bay.

Chase had sat down due to him standing and waiting for DK as Terry started groaning and started to wake up and DK arrived.

Chase got up and aimed his blaster at DK.

"So, one of you is alive. No matter, i'll just kill you." DK said as Chase started firing, DK just walked through the blasts with little to no difficulty and knocked Chase around.

As the two fought, Terry regained consciousness and started to stand.

Chase kept getting knocked around before he was forced to demorph.

"Time to put the puppy down!" DK exclaimed as he rose his sword to kill Chase before he was struck in the back by a red slash, the slash came from Terry who had morphed.

"You!" DK exclaimed as he swung a slash at Terry, but the Red Ranger started to block it with his sword and send it back at DK who jumped over the slash at it exploded in the ocean.

"Mighty Morphin! It's Morphin Time!" Terry yelled as he pressed his morpher.

[Cue 'Go Go Power Rangers (TV-Size)' by _Ron Wasserman_ ]

 _"Mighty Morphin!"_

Terry changed from the Millennium Red Ranger to the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, summoned the Power Sword and both him and DK charged at each other.

The swords struck each other as both Terry and DK blocked each other's attacks before Terry managed to knock him back with his sword by performing an upwards slash.

"Power Blaster!" Terry exclaimed as the other Power Weapons appeared and combined into the Power Blaster.

Terry caught it and aimed it at DK before yelling "Fire!" and shooting the blast at DK, knocking him back again.

The Power Blaster reverted back to the Power Sword as Terry charged at DK and performed a downward slash on DK, knocking him to the ground.

['Go Go Power Rangers' ends]

DK got back up as Terry got ready to change again.

"Operation Overdrive! Overdrive, Accelerate!"

[Cue 'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive' by _Transcenders feat J7 D'Star]_

 _"Operation Overdrive!"_

Terry morphed into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

"Drive Lance!" he exclaimed as the headlights on the helmet lit up and summoned the Drive Lance, Terry charged at DK and kept striking him with the Drive Lance before Terry got ready to deliver the final slash.

"Red Line Time!" he shouted as he sped up to DK and slashed him with the Drive Lance before summoning the Defender Vest and putting it on, also summoning the Drill Blaster.

"Tri-Laser! Go!" Terry exclaimed as he fired the Tri-Laser blast DK, DK managed to knock it out of the way, but part of it cemented his feet to the ground, so he couldn't move.

Terry then switched to the Drill Blaster and got ready to fire.

"Drill Blaster, Fire!" he exclaimed as he blasted the drill at DK, freeing him from the cement, but injuring him in the process.

['Power Rangers Operation Overdrive' ends]

"I'll be back! And when i do, you're going to regret attacking me!" DK exclaimed as he disappeared as well as the portal.

Terry then ran over to Chase who was still on the ground, injured but okay.

"Chase, are you okay?" Terry asked.

"Yeah." Chase responded as the two heard the other Rangers and Pups start to get up and regain consciousness.

"Is everyone okay?" Terry asked the heroes as they started to stand.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of us." Carter responded as Terry helped him up.

"Where's Dimmension Killer?" Skye asked.

"Me and Chase managed to scare him off. But with his new powers, i feel we're going to need some help. Ryder, do you know anyone else who'd be willing to help us?" Terry explained and asked Ryder.

"What about Carlos and Tracker?" Rubble responded.

"I don't know, Carlos doesn't peg me as the Power Ranger type." Ryder said.

"Who is Carlos and Tracker?" Mike asked the Paw Patrol.

"Carlos is Tracker's owner and Tracker is the most recent member of the Paw Patrol." Rubble responded.

"What if Carlos says no?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder, you saw how powerful Dimmension Killer has gotten, we need help, and if Carlos says no, it's his choice." Terry pointed out.

"Okay, we'll try." Ryder replied.

"Great, where does Carlos live?" Terry asked.

"The jungle." Marshall answered, which gave Terry a shock.

"He lives in the jungle?" Terry asked.

"That's right." Marshall responded.

Terry was about to say something else before he stopped and simply said, "I'm not going to say anything. Anyway, how long will it take to get there?"

"Not long." Ryder answered.

"And what's the fastest way to there?" Terry added.

"The Paw Patroller, due to the fact, it'll be hard to land with the Air Patroller there." Ryder responded.

"Okay, Jake, Marina, Katie, Apollo, you four stay here and get ready to fight if Dimmension Killer returns here again. Terry explained.

"Will do, Terry." Katie responded.

Good, the rest of us will rest up in the Patroller." Terry said as the Rangers and Pups went to the lookout and into the Paw Patroller.

As the Paw Patroller drove to the jungle, the pups decided to sleep with Everest cuddling up to Marshall and Skye cuddling up to Chase.

Meanwhile, in the X-Star palace, DK briefed the leaders on the situation.

"It seems that i underestimated those Rangers." DK told his leaders.

"So what should we do?" A feminine voice with a russian accent asked DK.

"We still attack, but i'm sending one of you out, my power hasn't evolved all the way as of yet. Captain Viper, i want you go out first." DK responded.

"It'll be my honor to serve you, your highness." a male voice spoke.

"And i am honored to be your king, Captain Viper." DK responded.

"May i use my 'Abilities' on those puppies?" Captain Viper asked.

"Yes, do whatever you want, just get rid of them." DK answered.

"Yes, your highness." Captain Viper responded as he left.

"The rest of you, sit. You're going to enjoy seeing what Captain Viper is going to do." DK said as a giant monitor came down and turned on, showing the Paw Patroller driving through the jungle.

As the Paw Patroller stopped, Carlos and Tracker were waiting for them.

"Hola, Pups." Tracker greeted.

"Hola, Tracker." The pups responded.

"Hey, Carlos." Ryder greeted.

"Hi, Ryder. What brings you down here?" Carlos responded.

"Carlos, we need yours and Tracker's help." Ryder answered.

"With what?" Carlos asked.

"This." Ryder answered as the Rangers revealed themselves and morphed in front of Carlos and Tracker.

Carlos and Tracker became shocked at the Rangers.

"Ryder, who are they?" Carlos asked.

"They are the Power Rangers." Ryder responded.

"Power Rangers?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Ryder answered.

"Ryder, what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Look, there's a villain named Dimmension Killer who sent the Rangers here and is very dangerous, he's recently gained a power upgrade and we need help to stop him." Ryder explained.

"How?" Carlos asked.

Ryder revealed the Quantum morpher to Carlos and gave his answer, "We want you and Tracker to join the fight and become a Power Ranger."

"I don't know…" Carlos started to say.

"Look, if you don't want to join, it's your choice." Ryder pointed out.

Carlos thought about it for a second before giving his answer, "I'll think about it."

Suddenly, Captain Viper appeared in front of the heroes, he was a anthro black snake wearing a US Army style tan beret, a army-style camo uniform with the X-Star symbol patch on both sides of his upper arms and the name Viper on his uniform and he also tan combat boots.

"Who are you?" Chase asked the snake.

"I am Captain Viper and by the order of the X-Star Armada, i've been tasked with taking you out!" Viper responded.

"That's not going to happen!" Marshall exclaimed as the Pups pressed their pup tags and got ready to morph.

"Paw Patrol, to the res-." the Pups exclaimed before Viper's eyes turned red and interrupted the Pups' morphing call by exclaiming, "Hypnotic Control!"

Suddenly, a blast coming from Viper's eyes hit the Pups, the Pups' eyes suddenly became hypnotized, red spirals filled their eyes and Viper now has control over the pups as they approached Viper.

"Yes, now, my pets...arise!" Viper exclaimed as he summoned big green snakes and they wrapped the Pups in their coils, the hypnotized Pups started to smile as the snakes finished wrapping the pups up.

"Let them go!" Ryder exclaimed.

"And who's going to stop me?" Viper taunted.

"We will." Sky responded as the Rangers and Ryder morphed and charged at Captain Viper, but he and the coil bound Pups teleported to a nearby high branch.

As the Rangers got ready to attack again, Tracker and Carlos watched from behind a tree.

"My friends are in danger! I have to help them!" Tracker exclaimed before Carlos stopped him.

"Tracker, we shouldn't get involved. It's too dangerous." Carlos responded.

"Carlos, i have to try, as a member of Paw Patrol, i have to help them." Tracker shot back as he ran to the battlezone as the Rangers were knocked to the ground by Captain Viper.

"Hey, serpiente! Let my friends go!" Tracker yelled, catching Viper's attention.

"So, the little chihuahua wants to help his friends." Viper taunted as his eyes glowed red again and he kept shooting the hypnotic blasts at Tracker as the chihuahua dodged them before getting knocked back by a blast near him.

Viper blasted at Tracker and it almost hit, but Terry managed to redirect it into another direction as he led Tracker back to Carlos.

"Alright, my pets. It's dinner time!" Viper exclaimed as the snakes got ready to eat and swallow the pups.

"My friends!" Tracker exclaimed as he tried to get back into the fight, but Terry stopped him.

"No, Tracker. Let me do it." Terry said as he got ready to attack Viper.

"Wait, we want to help." Carlos said to Terry as the snake holding Marshall had already started swallowing the dalmatian.

"Marshall!" Carter exclaimed as he fired at the snake, but Viper blocked it and blasted him, knocking the Red Ranger to the ground.

"Carlos, I need your arm and Tracker, i need your pup tag." Terry told the two before Carlos took off Tracker's collar and stuck out his right arm with the pup tag and gave it to Terry.

"Summon Morpher!" Terry exclaimed as the hand on Carlos' wrist glowed and gave him the Gold Ptera Morpher and the Ptera Dino Charger appeared in his other hand, after that, Carlos gained all knowledge of the Gold Ranger Powers and the ability to fight.

Terry then wrapped his fingers around the pup tag and it glowed for a minute before Terry put it back on Tracker and it gave him the ability to fight and the knowledge of his powers.

Terry fell against a tree due to him getting weak from giving the powers.

"Go and fight, you two." Terry told Carlos and Tracker as the two joined the battle, Marshall's back paws were the last thing the heroes saw before the snake swallowed him whole.

"I see you brought your owner to the fight, but it's too late, my pet already ate one of those mutts, so what's the chance of you two even stopping me and freeing your friend?" Viper taunted.

"We will defeat you and free Marshall! Dino Charger, Ready!" Carlos exclaimed as he pressed the Dino Charger and put it into the Ptera Morpher.

 _"Ptera Charger, Engage!"_

"Energize! Unleash the Power!" Carlos exclaimed as he activated the Ptera Morpher and the Pterazord head came out of it and transformed Carlos into Dino Charge Gold.

"Paw Patrol, to the rescue!" Tracker exclaimed as he morphed into a Power Ranger with black spandex, camo colored chest plate with the number 11 on the upper right plate, a black dagger knife in a holster on his belt, grey knee pads and elbow pads, Camo combat boots merged into his suit and his helmet was his fedora and his ear size merged into it, a black visor in the shape of a star and his cables were now on his wrists.

"What!?" Viper exclaimed as Carlos, then Tracker posed and introduced themselves.

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!"

"Paw Patrol Camo!"

The two charged at Captain Viper and the snakes and got ready to free their now teammates.

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 2 (Part 2), coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the Leaders Pt 2

**Chapter 2**

At the X-Star Palace, DK and the leaders gasped in shock at seeing Carlos and Tracker transform into Power Rangers.

"What!?" DK exclaimed as the battle started.

[Cue 'Power Rangers Dino Charge' by _Cash Callaway_ ]

"Summon Ptera Saber!" Carlos exclaimed as golden lightning bolts summoned the Ptera Saber, Carlos opening the Dino Com and pulling out a Dino Charger, opening the saber and putting the Dino Charger inside, closing it and pushing a lever up and down.

 _"Ptera Charger, Engage!"_

Lightning started wrapping the saber as Carlos slashed through the snakes.

"Lightning Strike!" Carlos exclaimed as the snakes' heads fell to the ground and both them and their bodies exploded when the heads landed.

Tracker then pulled out his military-esk style combat knife and pressed the first of three buttons on the handle.

 _"Dagger mode!"_

The knife grew to the size of a dagger and Tracker threw it at the snake that swallowed Marshall as he shot himself up to the tree branch where the snake was.

"Even if you kill my pet, that mutt will be destroyed along with it." Viper exclaimed as the dagger decapitated the snake and Tracker landed on the branch, the knife landing in his hand and him putting it in the holster as he sticked his hand and arm inside the snake to pull Marshall out.

"Oy Oy Oy, this is realmente asqueroso (really disgusting)!" Tracker exclaimed as he pulled out Marshall, covered in snake saliva before the snake's body along with it's head exploded.

Tracker groaned in disgust as he looked at his saliva covered hand and arm and shook it off.

"Carlos, i need some help getting those serpientes off the pups." Tracker exclaimed.

"Got it." Carlos responded as he put a second Dino Charger in the Ptera Saber, making it expel lightning.

"Lightning Bolt!" Carlos exclaimed as he shocked Viper and the Snakes with the Snakes turning into dust, Viper falling to the ground and freeing the Pups from mind control.

"What happened?" Zuma asked before Marshall let out a groan in disgust.

"And why am i covered in slime?" Marshall exclaimed in disgust.

"That's actually saliva, Marshall." Tracker responded, catching the attention of the pups.

"Tracker? You're a ranger?" Skye asked the chihuahua.

"Verdad! And Carlos is one too." Tracker responded as the Pups looked down to see Carlos looking back up at them before Viper appeared in front of the pups.s

"You destroyed my pets, now i will destroy you!" Viper exclaimed as his eyes glowed and got ready to blast Tracker when a red slash struck Viper in the back and he fell to the ground.

 _"Animal Fighters!"_

The slash revealed to be Terry in the form of Animal Fighters Red (Red Falcon from Liveman) as he landed on the ground as Viper started to get up.

"Animal Fighters Red!" Terry exclaimed as Viper fired at him, but Terry blocked it with the Falcon Saber and sent it into an empty direction as the blade started glowing red.

"Falcon Break!" Terry exclaimed as he performed a downwards slash on Viper, knocking him back as Tracker and the now morphed pups came down to join Terry and Carlos.

"Carlos, Tracker, Finish this." Terry said.

"You got it!" Carlos exclaimed as he put a third Ptera Charger in the Ptera Saber, causing lighting to expel from the saber.

"Muy Bien!" Tracker responded as he pressed the second button on the dagger, transforming it into sword size.

 _"Sword Mode!"_

Then Tracker pressed the third button and the blade turned laser green.

 _"¡Glopear Final (Final Strike)!"_

Tracker suddenly gained super speed as he sped back and forth in all directions, slashing Viper before finishing it with a straight vertical slash as Carlos got ready to strike.

"Lightning final strike! Zandar Thunder!" Carlos exclaimed as he performed the slash of the word "Zandar Thunder", striking Viper as he fell to the ground and it followed by an explosion as Carlos and Tracker turned around from the explosion.

 _ **"Power Rangers Dino Charge!"**_

['Power Rangers Dino Charge' ends.]

"Monstruo Extinguido!(Monster Extinct!)" Tracker exclaimed.

The two then heard groaning, causing them to turn around and see Viper struggling to get up, his head had a couple of scrapes and his uniform had rips in it, showing blood as well.

DK suddenly appeared and caught Captain Viper before the snake fell and passed out.

"Ryder, is that Dimmension Killer?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Ryder answered.

DK then looked at the heroes with an angry expression on his face.

"You will all pay with your lives for injuring one of my military leaders! Come on, Viper, let's get you to the infirmary." DK exclaimed before he and Viper disappeared.

The heroes were now in shock at what they just saw.

"Did i just see Dimmension Killer express concern for a monster?" Sky asked.

"Yes, we all did." Orion answered.

"I've never seen that side of him before." Kai added.

It took the heroes a minute to let the shock sink in before Terry spoke up.

"So, Carlos, Tracker, how do you like your new powers?" Terry asked.

"They're amazing!" Carlos answered.

"Si! This is ¡Excelente!" Tracker responded.

"That's good, but we better get back to the Lookout, we have some more rangers who'd love to meet you two." Terry said as he started to get inside the Paw Patroller

"I never been to the Lookout before." Tracker added.

"Well, you're going to love it, come on." Terry responded before Carlos and Tracker got on the Paw Patroller and it started driving back to Adventure Bay.

Meanwhile in the X-Star Palace, DK briefed the now four leaders on the recent events.

"How's Captain Viper?" A male british voice asked.

"He's unconscious, but he'll be back on duty in a day or two." DK answered.

"So what are we supposed to do now? The Rangers have two new members." A feminine voice asked.

"We hit them hard, i and you four will face the Rangers, they'll be overwhelmed. I'll tell you when we strike." DK answered

"Yes, your highness." The leaders said as they left before DK pressed a button on a phone.

"Lab, is Operation Rose ready yet?" DK asked.

"It is ready, your highness." A voice responded over the phone.

"Good, i want you to get working on suits for the leaders, all five of them." DK said.

"Yes, your highness, it might take a while to create all 5 of them." the voice responded.

"Just don't take long." DK responded back as he hung up.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Paw Patroller arrived back at the Lookout where Katie, Jake, Marina and Apollo were waiting for them.

As Carlos and Tracker got out of the Paw Patroller, he saw the Lookout and was amazed by it.

"Wow, It's ¡gigantesco! (Gigantic)" Tracker exclaimed before looking at the four rangers waiting for them.

"Katie? Jake? You're Power Rangers?" Tracker asked before Katie and Jake revealed the morphers on their wrist. (A/N: I don't know if Tracker has met Katie and/or Jake, let's just say he did.)

"That's right, Tracker." Jake answered before Tracker looked at Marina.

"Hola, i'm Tracker, Paw Patrol Camo." Tracker said, introducing himself to Marina.

"Hi, I'm Marina, Sea Warrior and Merpup." Marina responded as Carlos and Tracker gasped at the last word she said.

"You're a Merpup?" Tracker asked.

"That's wight, and she's the princess of the Merpup Kingdom." Zuma added as he approached her.

"Wow." Carlos responded.

"And i'm Zuma's girlfriend." Marina added, which caught Tracker and Carlos off guard.

"¿Que?" Tracker asked.

"That's right." Marina answered as Tracker turned and gasped in shock at Apollo.

"A-Apollo the super pup?!" Tracker gasped before Apollo chuckled at what Tracker was doing.

"You must be Tracker, nice to meet you." Apollo said.

"I need to sit down." Tracker said as he fainted from shock before an explosion sound was heard, catching the Ranger's attention.

"Let's go!" Carter exclaimed as the heroes morphed and raced to the scene.

When they got there, they gasped at what they saw.

Standing with DK was a anthro male bald eagle in a RAF (Royal Air Force) style Marshal dress uniform with the ER and the crown on the peaked cap changed to the X star symbol and the peaked cap being a USAF one.

Next to the eagle was a anthro female Eurasian brown bear in a Soviet army style general uniform with Generalissimus (The upmost general) epaulets with the hammer and sickle symbols replaced with the X-Star symbol and the peaked cap was the ones worn by male officers.

Next was a female polar bear with platinum blonde hair and a low braided ponytail in a US Navy style fleet admiral white dress uniform with a male peaked cap and the emblem changed to an eagle holding the X star symbol with it's talons.

And last but not least was a anthro male harp seal pup in a Japanese coast guard commandant style white dress uniform with the X star symbol on his right sleeve.

"Power Rangers, i'd like you to meet the X Star armada military leaders." DK said as the four anthros took a few steps forward with the eagle being the first introduction.

"I m Marshal Thunderbolt."The eagle spoke, revealing his british accent.

"I am General Mishka." The brown bear said, revealing her russian accent.

"I am Admiral Sirenstar." The polar bear said, introducing herself.

"And i am Commandant Umimaru." The harp seal said, revealing his japanese american accent before giving a small bow to the Rangers.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we're going to make you pay for hurting Captain Viper!" DK exclaimed before he blasted the Rangers, knocking them down.

"Leaders, choose your targets." DK said.

"I got Skye." Thunderbolt responded.

"I'll get that superhero of theirs." Mishka responded.

"I'll be taking that merpup." Sirenstar responded.

"And i'll be taking Zuma." Umimaru responded as all four leaders charged at their targets while DK dealt with the other Rangers, blasting them with Terry managing to get through and fight him, but DK managing to blast him back.

"Airstrike armor!" Skye exclaimed as she activated the armor, transformed and took to the skies.

"A pilot, huh? I fancy that!" Thunderbolt said as giant wings appeared from his back and flew in after her.

Mishka fought against Apollo, with him realizing that Mishka has super strength and they are evenly matched in strength, but she managed to get the upper hand and knock Apollo down before Rubble came charging at her in his Superhero armor.

Mishka managed to get the upper hand as well and knock down Rubble before she punched the two heroes hard and forced them to demorph, Mishka approached them as Apollo and Rubble groaned and coughed from the pain.

The battle between Marina and Sirenstar went underwater with Zuma and Umimaru doing the same thing.

Marina slashed Sirenstar, only to find out that the polar bear admiral has duplication powers as she felt something shock her from behind and she saw Sirenstar had glove weapons with electricity flowing through it.

Sirenstar punched Marina out of the water and she landed on the surface with Sirenstar following her and punching her a few more times, making Marina demorph and knocking her unconscious.

"Goodnight, Merpup." Sirenstar said as she raised her fist to kill her before a slash hit her, knocking her down.

The slash came from Zuma in his Baywatch armor as he exclaimed "Stay away from her!"

Sirenstar was on her knees, shedding tears and growling in pain as she held a bleeding wound on her arm caused by the slash, The blood had ran down her arm onto her hand and was dropping blood drips onto the sand.

Suddenly, Zuma became entrapped by light blue glowing chains and turned to see Umimaru holding said chains with a rage expression on his face.

"You hurt Sirenstar! You will pay for that!" Umimaru exclaimed as he pulled on the chains, sending Zuma towards the harp seal Commandant before Umimaru kicked Zuma and let go of the chains before two light blue energy blades came out of his hands.

"Omae o korosu!(I will kill you!)" Umimaru exclaimed in japanese as he charged at Zuma and slashed him with his blades, causing Zuma to fall to the ground and demorph as he fell unconscious

Umimaru then ran over to Sirenstar to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Umimaru asked.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch."Sirenstar answered.

"Let me at least patch you up." Umimaru responded as took a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around the wound like a bandage.

"Thank you." Sirenstar said before giving Umimaru a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

"You're welcome." Umimaru responded as Sirenstar started blushing as well.

Meanwhile, in the skies, Thunderbolt and Skye continued to fight, now resorting to swords.

As the battle continued, Chase, in his Super Spy armor, managed to get away from DK's onslaught to assist Skye.

"Skye, move!" Chase exclaimed as both her and Thunderbolt had looked to see Chase aiming his blaster.

Skye moved out of the way as Chase fired, it almost hit Thunderbolt, but he deflected it with his wings and it hit Skye, sending her to the ground.

"Skye!" Chase exclaimed before Thunderbolt sended a slash at Chase, knocking him down.

Thunderbolt then flew over to Skye, pinned her to the ground with his wings and took off her helmet.

"ye know, i fancy women who know "how to fly"." Thunderbolt said, making Skye react in disgust at his flirting.

Chase got up and started firing at Thunderbolt, but he used one wing to block all of Chase's blast before sending a slash at Chase, knocking him down and forcing him to demorph.

Thunderbolt then pressed his lips (or beak) against Skye's as Chase watched in horror.

When he was finished and got off her, Skye started spitting out the taste of the kiss.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross!" Skye exclaimed as Chase, now enraged, started blasting Thunderbolt with the Marshal blocking the blasts with his wings and started charging at him before DK exclaimed "Leaders, withdrawal!"

The four leaders came back to DK.

"Why are we withdrawing?" Mishka asked.

"Because i have new toys for you four, We'll finish them later." DK said before all five of them disappeared.

Zuma and Marina woke up as the other heroes approached them.

"What did they mean by "New toys" ?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Terry responded.

Marina then heard something, something that no one else can hear, a Merpup call.

"Zuma, i need to go to the Merpup Kingdom." Marina said.

"Why?" Zuma asked.

"The call i got, which only i can hear, says it's urgent." Marina answered.

"Be safe, okay." Zuma responded

"I will." Marina responded before changed into a Merpup and went underwater, much to the shock of Tracker and Carlos.

"¡Dios Mio! (My goodness!)" Tracker exclaimed.

"You can say that again." Carlos responded.

 **Meanwhile at the X Star palace...**

"Why did yeh ring up 4 a withdrawal, yer highness?" Thunderbolt asked.

"It's because Operation: Rose is complete, and you will be getting the same things as well." DK answered before pressing a button on the phone to contact the lab.

"Lab, how's the other ones going?" DK asked.

"They are almost complete, we just need to run a few tests, shouldn't take long." A voice answered over the phone.

"Thank you, Lab." DK responded as he hung up and turned to the leaders.

"Leaders, i would like for you all to help the lab with the tests." DK said.

"Wait, who's going to be in our place?" Sirenstar asked.

"Since Operation: Rose is finished, we'll send the candidate herself to destroy those Power Rangers and those mutts. DK answered before pressing another button on the phone.

"Come on in, Sweetie." DK said as the doors open and entered was a female American Eskimo Dog (A/N: I don't know if it's the right breed or not, but i'll change it if i'm wrong.) in a black suit with pink and white trim with her having a pup tag of a crown and her hair slicked back as she smiled evilly and then started laughing.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Paw Patrol III…**

"I present to you, Paw Patrol Rose!" DK exclaimed as Sweetie smiled evilly.

*Then shows a police cruiser arriving in front of the Pups and Rangers with the acronym ABPD on it and came out of it was a officer and a German Shepherd in a black tactical vest which made Chase gasp in shock.*

"Gibbs?" Chase asked as the German shepherd, now known as Gibbs, who was a couple dog years older than Chase looked at him and smiled at him as both hugged each other.

"Hey, little brother." Gibbs responded as the two kept hugging as tears stream down Chase's face.

*Then shows Paw Patrol Rose (Revealed in chapter) facing the downed heroes before Gibbs faced her and pressed his collar before exclaiming "Paw Patrol, to the rescue!" before transforming into Paw Patrol Black (Revealed in chapter.)*

 **Chapter 3, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **Thank you again to Nostalgia Cop for letting me use Gibbs in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: ABPD Arrival

**Chapter 3**

The leaders were now giving almost confused expression as Sweetie finished laughing with a snort.

"No offence, y'r highness, but...seriously?" Thunderbolt asked.

"I understand your doubt about Sweetie, Marshal Thunderbolt. But i think you'll change your mind when you meet Sweetie's bodyguard." DK responded.

"Busby." Sweetie said before a anthro frog wearing black safety glasses with sky red lens, a secret service esk earpiece, a white shirt and a magenta tie under a black waistcoat, black tactical pants and black combat boots came in.

"Ye turned her toy frog into a bloody anthropomorphic? This won't change anything, i can beat him down easily." Thunderbolt as he approached Busby and attempted to punch him, but the frog just grabbed the eagle's fist and managed to knock him down to his knees and start twisting his arm.

"I suggest yeh change y'r mind before yeh end up with a broken wing, which i'll be chuffed to make it happen." Busby said before letting the eagle go.

Thunderbolt started to grumble as DK approached the two.

"Alright, you two; Let's get back to the matter at hand." DK said.

"Right, what do you want me to do?" Sweetie responded.

"I have some villains i need you to take of, they are called the Power Rangers, a group of evil monsters who want to take over the world. If you can destroy them, i'll give you riches beyond your imagination." DK explained.

"What? How can she stop the Rangers?" Thunderbolt asked.

"Sweetie, show them." DK responded before Sweetie pressed her pup tag, causing a bright light to flash before disappearing and revealing a humanoid figure.

"That's how. Leaders, i present to you, the Rose Ranger." DK said as the leaders were now in shock at the figure.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Pups were cleaning their vehicles in Ranger mode before a car sound caught their attention and they demorphed before both them and Ryder looked at what was making the sound.

The sound was a arriving black SUV with flashing red and blue lights with the abbreviation ABPD on it behind a white background.

The door opened and out came a german shepherd in a black tactical vest with a pup tag of a golden shield badge; who Chase instantly recognized and gasped in shock.

"Gibbs?" Chase said as the german shepherd now known as Gibbs, who looked to be a couple dog years older than Chase smiled as the younger german shepherd ran up and hugged Gibbs.

"Hey, little brother." Gibbs responded as Chase's eyes started filling up with tears.

After a minute, the hug broke and Chase wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Chase? Do you want to introduce us?" Ryder asked.

"Right. Everyone, this is my older brother, Gibbs. He's the commander of the ABPD SWAT team. Gibbs, this is the Paw Patrol. Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker and Ryder." Chase said, introducing each other.

"It's nice to meet you all" Gibbs responded as the Paw Patrol led him inside.

"So, Gibbs; Why are you here?" Skye asked.

"I'm here because i need the Paw Patrol's help. Sweetie, the pup of the princess of Barkingburg is missing." Gibbs explained.

Chase had some personal beef with Sweetie, so he almost tensed up immediately.

"Sweetie!?" The pups exclaimed which surprised Gibbs.

"I take it you know her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, we met her before." Marshall responded.

"We thought she was a good pup, but it turns out she tried to steal the Barkingburg crown." Rubble continued to explain.

"And she framed Chase for stealing the crown!" Skye exclaimed as Gibbs' anger was about to burst.

"She...locked...up...my...own...brother?!" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but we stopped her with our new Mission Paw gear." Rocky responded

"When i find her, i'm going to have a talk with her; and trust me, it's not going to sound pretty." Gibbs said as he calmed down.

As the Pups led Gibbs to the doors of the Lookout, a explosion sound is heard.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"It's probably nothing, Gibbs. We'll go check it out." Chase responded as Ryder took Gibbs inside and the Rangers ran out as well, but the german shepherd didn't see them.

The Rangers and Pups arrived at the scene… What they saw was something that shocked them all.

There was a female Ranger in jet black shade spandex with magenta boots, gloves and a X on the chest, her helmet had dog ears and snout with a visor shaped like a crown and a pup tag of a crown around the ranger's neck.

"Who is she?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know, but why does she look familiar to me?" Chase responded .

"Time for your downfall, Power Rangers! I am the Rose Ranger!" The ranger exclaimed as she got ready to charge at the Rangers.

[Cue 'Rule Britannia'.]

"And why does she sound familiar?" Chase thoughtfully asked as the Rose Ranger charged at the rangers.

Her boots and gloves started glowing as she punched and kicked through the rangers, one or two punches were knocking the Rangers down, indicating she was powerful.

"That's it! Megaforce! Go Go Megaforce!" Terry exclaimed as he pressed his morpher.

 _"Megaforce!"_

Terry transformed into Megaforce Red and tried to strike her with the dragon sword, but she dodged it by backflipping out of the way.

"So, you can change? Now i know you're monsters. Unleash the power!" The ranger exclaimed as she transformed into Dino Charge Pink.

"She can transform into other Rangers, too?" Terry exclaimed as she put a dino charger in the morpher and got ready to blast them.

 _"Dino Charger, Engage!"_

"You'll never take over this world! Dino Morpher Blast!" The ranger exclaimed as she blasted the Rangers and Pups knocking them down again.

Chase got up due to him being weak from that blast.

"You attack my friends and family and believe this is all for good!? We're not the villains, you are!" Chase exclaimed as he summoned his Law Blaster and got ready to attack the Ranger.

As the other Rangers wanted to join in the fight, DK and the leaders show up and managed to block them from interfering.

"You lie! I'm not a villain, i'm a good pup!" The Ranger exclaimed which left Chase confused.

"Wait, Pup?" Chase thoughtfully asked as she demorphed back to the Rose Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!" The Ranger exclaimed as she transformed into Time Force Pink and started blasting Chase, knocking his weapon out of his paws and knocking him down.

"Chrono Saber Pink! Time Strike!" The Ranger exclaimed as she summoned the Chrono Sabers and performed a time strike, knocking Chase down again.

As the Ranger got ready to kill Chase, DK suddenly appeared in front of her.

['Rule Britannia' ends.]

"Stand down, Rose Ranger. I'll finish this." DK said.

"What? But i-" The ranger started to say before DK interrupted her.

"You have completed your task. You can return to the palace or you can stay and watch, but i should warn you, it could turn pretty nasty." DK said as he picked up Chase with his powers and summoned his sword.

DK's powers helped keep Chase levitated as he started slashing him, causing the German Shepherd to cry out in pain,

"NO!" The Rangers and Pups exclaimed before DK turned Chase around and striked his back, Chase let out a blood curdling scream, causing the Rangers and Pups to react in horror and shock.

The Rose Ranger didn't want to watch, but she wanted to see what the Rangers looked like under their suits.

Gibbs wanted to intervene, but he knew it would be suicide to do so, so he was forced to watch with horror and shock.

"Let's make you scream more!" DK exclaimed as he started slashing the same spot over and over, causing Chase to scream more, but those screams started turning into crying, which Gibbs almost recognized.

The wound was now a gash stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip; It wasn't deep, but there was blood coming from it and revealed some of Chase's fur.

DK then slashed the same spot in the reverse direction, Chase could barely scream due to the immense pain, but he was forced to demorph, revealing his identity to Gibbs and the Rose Ranger.

"Chase?!" Gibbs exclaimed which caught the attention of the Rangers and Pups.

The Rose Ranger was now shocked, if almost like she knew Chase. She then decided to leave and disappears.

DK then turned around about to say something to the Rose Ranger, but then realized she was gone.

"Huh, i guess it was too much for her." DK thoughtfully said.

"PUT DOWN MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Gibbs exclaimed as DK turned around to see Gibbs staring at DK with a raging expression. It was now personal, suicidal or not, Chase was his little brother and he wasn't going to allow Dimmension Killer to hurt him anymore.

"Fine, then." DK responded as he threw Chase to the side, which left him in more pain.

DK approached Gibbs and was ready to hurt or kill him, but he decided it wasn't worth it.

"I'm not going to kill you, but consider what i did to your brother as a warning, never defy the X-Star Armada!" DK exclaimed as he and the leaders disappeared.

"Chase!" Gibbs exclaimed as he ran over to his injured younger brother, who spoke to him weakly.

"G-Gibbs?"

"Don't worry, baby bro. You'll be okay."

Gibbs got under Chase to get him on his back, which caused more pain.

"Ahh! Ow!"

"Sorry, it's the only way i can get you mobile."

Gibbs ran over to the Rangers and Pups for help.

A hour or two passes and Gibbs has met and been introduced to everyone except for Marina, but Zuma said she'll be back.

Katie and Marshall helped take care of Chase's wound; When they were done, Chase was unconscious and his belly area and back was wrapped up in bandages.

Gibbs and Skye were the most worried about Chase. Skye knew about the German Shepherd's crush for her and was worried about him, Gibbs' was understandable, since Chase is family.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Skye?"

"I'm worried about Chase."

"I know, we both are."

"Hey, Gibbs...Does Chase like me?"

"Skye, i know my brother; but that's something i can't answer for."

"It's just he has worried about me on separate occasions, he does deny it but he sometimes blushes when he does."

"Okay, that's puppy love alright."

"He...does like me?"

"Of course he does!"

"Oh, but what if i say something stupid or say something wrong or-?"

"Don't worry, Skye. It's okay for you to be nervous, Chase is probably too. Why do you think he hasn't confessed his feelings for you yet?"

"You're right! I'll go ask him right now."

"Wait, Skye. That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you should let him confess to you, when he's ready. But i'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"You're welcome. By the way, how do i get Ranger powers?"

"I guess you have to ask Terry about that."

"Thanks."

Gibbs ran to the elevator and rode up to talk with Terry.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Rose Ranger had took off her helmet as she threw up in a trash can with Busby comforting her.

"There, There, Sweetie. You couldn't have known what you were going to see." Busby said as she stopped vomiting.

"It's partly that, Busby. I was responsible for Chase getting hurt like that." The Ranger responded. as she lifted her head, revealing that the Rose Ranger was Sweetie.

"You couldn't have known that Ranger was a member of the Paw Patrol."

"He lied to me. I can't believe he lied to me."

"I know, we'll get out of this when we get back to Adventure Bay."

"How?"

"Here's what we'll do, but we have to keep it between us. We'll join the Power Rangers and the Paw Patrol in fighting Dimmension Killer and if they don't accept us, we'll go back to Barkingburg."

"What about you? You were my toy, how is the princess going to react to all of this?"

"I can't speak for her majesty, but i doubt she would stop loving you, you're still the royal pup of Barkingburg. As for me, i'll be fine."

"What if you are taken from me? What if they hurt you? What if they k-!"

Busby suddenly hugged her with the frog starting to shed tears.

"Don't you think that, Sweetie! I know you can't stand the thought of losing me, but i also can't stand the thought of losing you. You're like a daughter to me." Busby confessed, causing Sweetie to start shedding tears.

"*sniff* Thanks, Busby." Sweetie responded as the two hugged, unknown to them that Marshal Thunderbolt had heard their conversation and he ran to tell Dimmension Killer.

"Your highness, Sweetie and Busby are planning to join the Rangers."

"And why do you think that, Marshal?"

"I overheard them talking about it."

"Look, i know you might have a grudge against Busby, but you can't go out spreading rumors,"

"That's not the bloody point!"

Thunderbolt suddenly tensed up after he said that and was about to walk out before DK shut the doors and now it was only him and Thunderbolt.

"Thunderbolt, stand down." DK said before he used his powers to restrain Thunderbolt and removed his uniform jacket, shirt, tie and peaked cap.

The eagle was now shirtless as a table suddenly appeared and DK restrained him to said table on his stomach before pulling out a whip and pressing a button on the handle, causing it start glowing pink.

DK then starts whipping Thunderbolt, causing the eagle to wince and cry out in pain.

After almost thirty of whippings, DK stopped and freed the eagle from the table and unrestrained him.

Thunderbolt now had pink glowing scars all over his back as DK put the whip away and left the room.

"You're lucky i didn't use the real deal." DK said as he left the room.

Thunderbolt got up and grabbed his uniform and peaked cap as he left DK's chambers.

The other leaders saw the scars on Thunderbolt's back and ran up to him.

"Zunderrrbolt, what happened?" Mishka asked.

"It's nothing." Thunderbolt answered.

"Did Dimmension Killer do this to you?" Sirenstar asked.

"It doesn't matter." Thunderbolt responded as he walked away.

"Is Thunderbolt okay?" A voice asked revealing that Captain Viper was walking towards the leaders and it looked like he had been discharged from the infirmary.

"I don't know, Viper. I just don't know." Umimaru answered.

 **Meanwhile…**

Chase had woken up from his unconscious state as an explosion sound is heard, sending the Rangers, Pups and Gibbs out into battle.

The Rangers and Pups were met with DK, all five of the leaders, Sweetie and Busby.

"Let me handle this, i have some unfinished business with Dimmension Killer." Gibbs said as he pressed his pup tag.

"Paw Patrol, to the rescue!" Gibbs exclaimed as he transformed into a Power Ranger.

His suit is gold with black boots, gloves, chest plate and shoulder armor with gold trim and sirens connected to the shoulder armor, his helmet got head ears with sirens and a communication headset to it, a visor shaped like a star and a grey mask.

"Paw Patrol Black! Dimmension Killer, you're under arrest!" Gibbs exclaimed as he got ready to fight.

"Vivix, Attack!" DK exclaimed as he summoned Vivix to attack Gibbs.

Gibbs then grabbed two grey blasters that resembled five-seven handguns with a tactical light attachment as the tactical light connected to the gun barrel and the grip and trigger rotated to become a sword handle, then a blade made of laser energy came out of the flashlight. The sword/gun seemed to also have three levers on it.

The Vivix charged at Gibbs as he pushed up the first lever and pressed the trigger.

 _"Tornadic!"_

Gibbs spun through the oncoming Vivix, slashing them. His weapons turned back into guns as he performed a gun twirl before putting them back in the holster and the Vivix exploded as he walked away.

"Sweetie, Busby, attack!" DK exclaimed, but the two didn't budge.

"What are you doing? Destroy them!" DK exclaimed again before Sweetie approached him.

"No." Sweetie responded as she then slapped DK, which angered him beyond the limit.

"No?...NO!?" DK exclaimed before he suddenly removed her helmet and slapped her really hard.

Sweetie was screaming and crying from the stinging pain of DK's slap, which made Busby mad and punch DK square in the face.

DK then knocked Busby down and attempted to kill him via energy blast, but Gibbs shot DK before he could kill Busby.

"That was your last mistake." DK said as he charged at Gibbs as the german shepherd combined both of his blasters into one. The flashlight attachments were taken off and the trigger rotated and connected to the attachment.

"Time for your Judgement. Final Judgement Blast!" Gibbs exclaimed as he blasted DK with a blast wave of energy and knocked him down before he was engulfed in a explosion as Gibbs turns his back.

"Judgement: Guilty." Gibbs said as the explosion cleared and it revealed DK, injured.

"You'll regret defying me! Come on, leaders." DK said as he and leaders disappeared.

Gibbs ran over to Sweetie, who was slightly crying from the slap as he pressed her pup tag, demorphing her.

Busby then picked up Sweetie and he followed Gibbs back to the Lookout.

"Gibbs!" Chase exclaimed as he ran over to his older brother and hugged, but enough so Gibbs wouldn't accidentally touch his wound.

When Busby arrived carrying Sweetie, the pups almost got ready to morph when Gibbs stopped them.

"Wait, Wait. They switched sides." Gibbs started to explain.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Chase. Please; forgive her, she never meant to hurt anyone." Busby said.

"Well, i want to hear that from her!" Chase exclaimed.

"Look, she's in pain. Can't you set aside your grudge and help her?" Gibbs responded as Apollo then approached Busby.

"Here, i'll take her." Apollo said as Busby gave Sweetie to him and he started flying back inside with Marshall following him.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Chase, she's hurt. As a firefighter/paramedic and a good pup, i can't turn my back on her." Marshall responded as he followed Apollo into the lookout.

An hour passes and Sweetie was now outside with a gauze patch on her cheek before trying to approach Chase to apologize, but Skye stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I-i-i'm just trying to apologize."

"Listen to me, you spoiled, greedy purebreed. You may have gotten sympathy from the others, but not from me. So i'll only say this once and you better remember it, Paws...OFF...the...shepherd! If you ever approach Chase again, you and i are going to have problems."

Sweetie tried to keep a unfazed face, but inside her head, she was terrified. Chase was blushing at what he was seeing and Skye was angry as she led Chase away from Sweetie.

Sweetie then walked over to an area away from the pups playing and she started crying softly and shedding tears as Busby came over to her.

Sweetie then started crying as Busby picked her up and started comforting her.

Skye watched Sweetie cry and was now feeling bad about what she said to her and this thought played through her mind as she shed a tear.

"What have i done?"

 **Chapter 4, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
